Os Caminhos do Amor
by Nina Martins. 19
Summary: O amor nem sempre é como esperamos, principalmente para uma garota apaixonada e romântica como Anastasia Steele. Anos depois após uma desilusão amorosa, o dono do mais belo sorriso havia voltado para atormentar seu coração, fazendo-a lembrar coisas que relutava em esquecer. O que fazer? Perdoar e recomeçar ou ignorar aquelas velhas sensações?
1. Prólogo

_**OBS:**_

 ** _A fic é universo alternativo de 50 Tons de Cinza._**

 ** _Estou utilizando os personagens já existentes para criar minha própria história._**

 ** _Eles pertencem a E.L. James._**

 ** _Plágio é crime!_**

* * *

 **Os Caminhos do Amor**

 **Sinopse:** O amor nem sempre é como esperamos, principalmente para uma garota apaixonada e romântica como Anastasia Stelle. Anos depois após uma desilusão amorosa, o dono do mais belo sorriso havia voltado para atormentar seu coração, fazendo-a lembrar coisas que relutava em esquecer. O que fazer? Perdoar e recomeçar ou ignorar aquelas velhas sensações?

 **O curso do verdadeiro amor jamais foi tranquilo.**

– **WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE**

 **Prólogo:**

Anastasia se levantou meio desajeitada e me deu um beijo demorado na bochecha, pude ainda sentir seu perfume adocicado acariciar meu rosto. Enquanto ela se afastava a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: Ela foi embora e tudo tinha acabado. Não tinha esperança, não havia mais nada com que me agarrar, eu havia perdido a mulher da minha vida e não poderia culpar ninguém além de mim mesmo por isso. Meu coração nunca mais voltaria a ficar inteiro novamente.

Quando ouvi os passos ao longe pude finalmente chorar, era libertador e ao mesmo tempo triste. Se eu pudesse ter somente um desejo realizado, gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e mudar as coisas, fazer tudo o que eu não fiz. Mas, essa não era uma história de conto de fadas.

* * *

 **N/A: _Olá, se alguém estiver lendo isso, primeiro gostaria de agradecer e dizer: Seja bem vindo._**

 ** _A fic era postada na minha conta no Nyah, mas decidi reescrever e postar aqui também._**

 ** _Uma Shortfic finalizada!_**


	2. O passado não reconhece o seu lugar I

" **O passado não reconhece o seu lugar: está sempre presente" – Mario Quintana.**

[Anastasia]

Kate me olhava ansiosamente esperando que eu digerisse todas as suas palavras. Minha amiga torcia os dedos imaginando certamente o meu colapso, ela me conhecia tanto, melhor do que gostaria de admitir.

Aquela agitação toda não a fazia bem, principalmente devido ao seu estado avançado de gravidez. Ela estava maravilhosa com sua barriga de sete meses, em seu vestido florido que acentuava completamente suas curvas mais cheias. Olhei para seu rosto contorcido em uma careta e suspirei pesadamente. Nem sua beleza gloriosa era capaz de fazer aquelas velhas sensações tão conhecidas por mim, desaparecerem.

— Ana?Tudo bem?

Ele tinha voltado, depois de nove anos, Christian estava de volta para me atormentar. Tinha se passado quase uma década, mas parecia ontem. Então não estava tudo bem.

Fechei os olhos e os flashes de lembranças invadiram minha mente me queimando como fogo.

 _..._

Olhei para a grande casa com as luzes apagadas, tudo calmo e silencioso. Suspirei e sorri aliviada, todos já deviam estar dormindo naquele momento assim como eu também deveria, já era bem tarde. Sendo o mais silenciosa possível corri em direção à estrada de terra, o céu negro era iluminado pelas poucas estrelas e o vento cantava em meus ouvidos bagunçando meus cabelos.

Meu sorriso somente cresceu quando eu a vi, a velha casa vermelha ficava atrás de algumas árvores bem distante de tudo, bem escondido e perfeito para nós. Apertei meus passos e corri o mais rápido que podia, estava ansiosa como todas às vezes, era inevitável a cada passo dado meu coração acelerar mais um pouco e as borboletas em meu estômago voar.

Em uma pequena fresta havia um feixe de luz e eu sabia, ele estava lá esperando como sempre. Abri a porta silenciosamente, um pouco ofegante pela corrida e o vi.

Christian estava lindo, como sempre, parado em frente à janela observando a lua. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado pelo vento e suas botas completamente sujas de barro, a camisa xadrez abraçava seus músculos me deixando por alguns momentos sem ar.

\- Oi. – Disse em um suspiro e ele se virou. Encarar aqueles olhos brilhantes era como olhar para o céu e encontrar a estrela mais perfeita de todas.

\- Achei que não viria, você demorou.

Com um grande sorriso no rosto me abraçou e cheirou profundamente meus cabelos. Aquele era um gesto confortava meu coração, deixava a sensação de que meus sentimentos eram correspondidos, nesses instantes me pegava sentindo um pouco mais de esperança.

Algum dia nós poderíamos ter mais.

\- Papai demorou a pegar no sono, sinto muito. Senti sua falta.

Sussurrei beijando seus lábios mostrando toda a saudade que eu tinha sentindo, foram dias muito longos, as horas pareciam não querer passar. Nossas bocas se moviam em completa sincronia, era mágico e maravilhoso.

Desejava sentir aquilo para sempre.

— Se toda vez que eu viajar for recebido desse jeito, juro que vou toda semana.

– Nem brinque com isso, não sei se seria capaz de aguentar de tanta saudade. – Bati em seu ombro levemente.

— Vem cá, preciso de mais disso. – Me puxou pela cintura e eu fui de bom grado.

Suas mãos tentavam desesperadamente abrir o feixe do meu vestido, ouvi baixinho um 'Graças a Deus' sair da sua boca quando finalmente aquela peça, tão insignificante naquele momento, deslizou pelo meu corpo. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto a todo custo eu tentava desabotoar sua camisa.

— Você ta tremendo.

— Tudo bem, só um pouco de frio.

\- Eu te esquento não se preocupe. – E eu não me preocupei.

Nós fizemos amor, deitamos sob o chão duro e nos tocamos com devoção, os olhares de Christian me faziam sentir a mulher mais linda do planeta e a mais amada também, mesmo as palavras nunca terem sido ditas. Tudo estava tão assustadoramente intenso. Ele me tocava como se quisesse gravar cada linha do meu corpo, nos movíamos em sincronia, estávamos nos completando.

Abraçados e deitados no chão, Christian me apertava em seus braços e involuntariamente meus olhos se fechavam imaginando como seria nosso futuro.

— Acho que deveríamos dizer. – Sussurrei de repente me virando e olhando em seus olhos.

Aquele pensamento já estava na minha cabeça há dias e não tinha mais por que esconder das outras pessoas, não fazia sentido. Juntos nós poderíamos enfrentar qualquer coisa, não era o que as pessoas diziam?

— Dizer o quê? – Colocou um fio atrás da minha orelha e eu senti o meu rosto queimar de vergonha, mesmo não tendo motivo nenhum para estar.

— Que estamos juntos.

— Ana... - Suspirou pesadamente e eu me sentei apressadamente.

— O quê? Nós estamos nos encontrando às escondidas há um ano.

— Qual o problema? Sempre funcionou desse jeito, então por que mudar uma coisa que funciona tão bem?

— Por que eu não gosto de mentir todas as vezes que eu quero te ver, não gosto do modo indiferente que me trata quando estamos com outras pessoas... – Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. - E fazer isso por mais quanto tempo? Até quando um de nós dois cansar? – Ele não me olhava, Christian encarava a janela como se ela fosse à descoberta mais importante do mundo e aquilo me quebrava por dentro. - Você não quer contar.

Não tinha sido uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Miguel me olhou atentamente e suspirou tocando delicadamente meu rosto.

— Não é isso. Acho que precisamos de mais tempo.

— Tempo? Chega um momento que a gente quer mais. É inevitável e esse momento chegou para mim. – Suspirei pegando sua mão trazendo para mais perto. – É por causa do Elliot? Por que se for, você sabe, ele tem que entender. Eu sei que ele é meio cabeça dura e vai ficar chateado por que você é o melhor amigo dele, mas...

— Entender? – Não havia nenhum humor em seu riso. – Elliot nunca vai entender, pelo o simples fato que eu estou transando com a irmãzinha dele de 16 anos de idade.

Aquelas palavras haviam chegado lá no intimo e doido. Transando? Sério? Então era isso que nós fazíamos? Nada de amor? Aquilo soou tão frio.

— Não sabia que minha idade era tão importante assim para você. – Minha voz havia saído fraca e baixa por causa do nó que se formava em minha garganta.

— E não é, bebê. – Respirou fundo e me puxou para os seus braços novamente. – Porra, o Elliot cortaria minha garganta se soubesse que eu ousei olhar diferente para você.

\- Mas,...

\- Não vamos pensar nisso agora, por favor. O momento certo vai chegar, não quero antecipar as coisas.

Assenti quando sua boca pressionou a minha e aquele assunto foi esquecido pelo restante da noite, era isso que ele estava pedindo desesperadamente com os lábios pressionados nos meus.

Christian agia como se quisesse de algum modo retardar minha partida, mas ela era inevitável, assim com algumas coisas em nossas vidas. Apressadamente me vesti e mais rápido ainda nos despedimos.

Enquanto corria de volta para casa meu único pensamento era: "Eu mal posso esperar para que o amanhã chegasse".

...

Aquela foi a ultima vez em que vi Christian Grey.

Tinha voltado todas as noites ao nosso lugar a sua espera, como sempre fazia há um ano, mas ele nunca apareceu. Como uma boba apaixonada minha mente criava desculpas, tentando me convencer de que algo tinha o impedido de aparecer noite após noite.

O que mais uma garota da minha idade poderia pensar? Estava encantada e cega pelo primeiro amor que eu tanto lia nos livros, via nos filmes e desejava ardentemente para mim.

Foram cinco dias vivendo naquela agonia, que me deixava ansiosa e mal humorada, até que desesperadamente fui à sua casa. Simplesmente precisava de respostas, saber o que tinha acontecido e se estava tudo bem. A fazenda da sua família não era tão distante da nossa, mas o caminho parecia ter se tornado o mais longo de todos naquele instante.

Grace me atendeu um pouco mais sorridente do que nos últimos tempos. Ela parecia estar finalmente superando a morte do marido após um pouco mais de um ano. Com a educação impecável que ela possuía me convidou para entrar e tomar chá. Conversamos por horas e por mais que eu tentasse me controlar meus olhos a todo o momento vagavam ao redor em busca dele, a decepção me atingia todas as vezes que não o encontrava.

Nós falamos sobre tudo, cavalos, flores e suas recentes pinturas. Meu corpo estava presente, mas minha mente não. Por mais que a conversa parecesse agradável, nada fazia com que minha atenção se prendesse.

Meu estômago revirou, minhas mãos soaram, minha boca secou e finalmente as palavras que eu tanto queria dizer saíram por entre os meus lábios. Tentando soar o mais casual perguntei sobre Christian e o porquê de ele não ter aparecido ainda, já era um pouco tarde afinal. Jurei ter visto um resquício de tristeza passar por seus olhos, mas foi tão rápido que eu não tive realmente certeza. Grace sorriu e disse às palavras que eu tanto temia ouvir.

Ele havia ido embora! Tinha voltado para New York há alguns dias. Grace estava feliz e em paz consigo mesma, pois finalmente seu filho iria terminar a faculdade. Ela se sentia mal por ele ter largado tudo depois da morte do pai para dar o apoio que ela tanto necessitava e cuidar dos assuntos da fazenda, se sentia mal por ter feito Christian parar um ano da sua vida e voltar para o interior do Texas.

Meu coração havia parado assim como meu cérebro. Eu não sabia o que pensar ou o que sentir. Era um misto de sentimentos que estavam me deixando enjoada. Um nó se formava em minha garganta e eu tentava a todo o custo afastar a vontade louca que eu sentia de chorar. Ele tinha me deixado, ido embora sem ao menos dizer adeus ou uma explicação.

Dona Grace continuava a falar e falar, mas eu não conseguia entender. Podia ver sua boca se mover, porém, não conseguia decifrar suas palavras. Tudo ao meu redor havia desaparecido.

Não me lembro das desculpas que usei para sair, mas pareceu convencê-la o bastante para me deixar voltar sozinha àquela hora da noite. Precisava pensar, mas nem isso eu estava conseguindo. Minha mente nublada e todo o choro que eu tinha guardado pareceram explodir em meu rosto como fogos de artifício e assim foi o caminho inteiro de volta para casa.

Fiquei trancada no quarto durante alguns dias, sem comer direito ou explicar a alguém o porquê de estar daquele jeito. Somente chorava e perguntava por que aquilo estar acontecendo comigo. Por que Christian tinha feito aquilo comigo? Partir meu coração daquele jeito. As respostas nunca vieram.

Ele sabia que eu o amava e esperava mais do nosso relacionamento, se é que eu podia chamar o que tínhamos de relacionamento, e mesmo assim não hesitou em me deixar no escuro.

E lá estava eu, uma menina de 16 anos que teve pela a primeira vez o coração quebrado, chorando sem sentindo.

O momento em que eu tinha que acordar para a nova realidade me abateu e eu me transformei completamente. Christian não ia voltar e eu não podia ficar parada vendo minha vida passar sem fazer nada, esperando que alguma luz tocasse seu coração e o fizesse mudar de ideia, eu precisava viver. No começo foi difícil sair com garotos da minha idade em encontros e tentar ter um relacionamento não funcionava, nenhum deles era o que o meu coração queria e o pior: Anastasia Steele não conseguia confiar em mais ninguém. Sempre com os pés atrás e esperando o pior. Tentei com o Paul, José e muitos outros, mas a confiança simplesmente não aparecia. Algo dentro de mim tinha se quebrado e parecia não ter concerto.

Até que eu parei de tentar. Parei de tentar ter um relacionamento estável e procurar minha cura em todos os caras que eu conhecia. Uma noite só funcionava muito bem para mim. Fácil e indolor, as chances de ter um coração partido novamente eram bem menores, quase mínimas e tudo ficava bem no final sem nenhuma esperança de ambas as partes.

— Ana?

— Oi. – Kate ainda estava ali na minha frente apreensiva. Respirei fundo, tentei sorrir o mais verdadeiramente possível. – Então como foi que isso aconteceu?

— Eu não sei realmente todos os detalhes. Mas, ouvi hoje algumas pessoas comentando sobre isso no salão.

— Então, você não viu ele?

— Não. – Esfregou seu estômago um pouco avantajado e eu pude ver um lampejo de pena em seu olhar. Ela era a única que sabia do que tinha acontecido, a única em quem eu confiava o suficiente para contar toda a história, mas não gostei de ver aquele olhar. – Como se sente?

Como eu me sentia? Eu não sabia realmente ao certo. Raiva, apreensão, medo? Medo de todos aqueles sentimentos estúpidos que eu senti há anos fosse voltar. Por mais que agora, nesse momento eu fosse mais experiente, a possibilidade de me sentir daquele jeito novamente era assustador. Não tivemos realmente uma despedida, não tive a oportunidade de enfrentá-lo e dizer tudo o que eu pensava e sentia, tudo estava trancado aqui dentro há tanto tempo. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como seria minha reação ao vê-lo novamente.

— Normal. – Menti. - O que você esperava?

— Um pouco de lágrimas... – Bufou sorrindo fraquinho se sentando ao meu lado. – Eu sei que faz muito tempo, mas não foi um término normal, ele foi embora sem dizer nada. Então não me culpe por esperar o pior.

— Você tem razão.

— Tenho?

— É, foi há muito tempo, isso já é passado.

—Vocês...

— Dormimos juntos algumas vezes... - Durante um ano, quis acrescentar, mas deixei passar. - E daí? Muitas pessoas fazem isso todos os dias, eu faço isso. Não era um relacionamento de verdade, somente na minha cabeça.

\- Ana...

\- Nós podemos não falar nisso e voltar, por favor, para as flores? Não posso perder tempo a festa já é nesse final de semana.

Kate assentiu e assim, sem tocar no nome de Christian, nós passamos o dia escolhendo arranjos e decorações.

Christian estava no meu passado e era lá que ele deveria ficar junto com todos esses sentimentos que ele trazia a tona depois de tantos anos.


	3. O passado não reconhece o seu lugar II

[Anastasia]

Meu salto estava me matando, principalmente depois de algum tempo em pé ajudando mamãe recepcionar os convidados, minha vontade era de tirar aquela peça mortal e mandar para os infernos juntamente com todas as etiquetas sociais. Bom, esse foi um dos motivos para querer tirar o salto, o outro era para sair correndo quando o vi todo maravilhoso em seu terno de braços dados com sua mãe.

Christian estava de volta mais lindo do que nunca, uma imagem de tirar o fôlego. Seu cabelo estava curto, com os cachos sob controle, os traços do seu rosto bem marcado e sua barba por fazer. A idade não tinha sido sua inimiga, trinta e dois anos caiam com perfeição sobre ele.

Pensei em sair o mais rápido que eu conseguia para não ser vista, a verdade era que ainda não me sentia pronta para o que estava por vir.

Não estava sendo fácil encarar seu rosto, mesmo depois de anos, não era como imaginei que seria. Eu não estava gritando as verdades, que passei anos ensaiando em frente ao espelho. Na realidade, estava paralisada com os pés plantados no chão sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação.

— Tentei te avisar.

— O quê? – Me virei para Kate que estava com os olhos arregalados como faróis.

— Ele esteve lá em casa, fazer uma visita para Elliot, mas eu sei que ver o melhor amigo não foi o único motivo. Ele fez algumas perguntas, principalmente sobre você, estava tão na cara que não sei como seu irmão não desconfiou de nada. – Seu olhar era cauteloso. – Elliot o convidou. Grace já tinha sido convidada, mas seu irmão quis reforçar.

Aquele momento chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde e eu sabia disso, só não esperava ser tão cedo assim. Abri a boca para fazer mais perguntas, mas não deu tempo, Dona Grace se aproximou com um sorriso cálido no rosto e foi impossível não retribuir, ela era uma mulher tão doce.

\- Kate, Ana.

\- Dona Grace. – Beijei seu rosto ignorando completamente a figura que estava ao seu lado. – Quanto tempo. Como à senhora está?

\- Um pouco impaciente para ir ao banheiro na verdade. Christian estava tão ansioso que praticamente me arrastou para fora de casa.

\- Sério? – Kate alternava seu olhar entre Christian e eu. A vontade que sentia era de chutar sua canela com o bico do meu sapato.

\- Me fez lembrar o tempo que ele era criança e ficava impaciente e ansioso na manhã de natal.

\- Mamãe!

\- Não seja tímido querido. – Grace amansou a voz e era como se estivesse falando com um garotinho de cinco anos. – Se me derem licença, realmente preciso ir ao toalete agora.

\- Eu acompanho. – Kate se prontificou ignorando completamente meu olhar desaprovador. – O bebê deve estar fazendo minha bexiga de trampolim. Um dia você vai entender... Ou não, tanto faz.

Kate e Grace se afastaram me deixando sozinha com quem eu menos queria estar nesse momento ou em qualquer momento.

— Com licença, mas eu tenho que...

\- Você está diferente.

Ele me analisava milimetricamente, talvez percebendo pela a primeira vez que minhas roupas eram um pouco extravagantes, estilo condizente com a mulher que tinha me tornado. Meus cabelos, outrora castanhos, estavam com ondas loiras por toda parte e certamente meu corpo com mais curvas.

\- É o que o tempo faz com as pessoas.

\- O tempo fez isso muito bem para você.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui Christian?

\- Seu irmão me convidou. – Sua testa estava franzida em confusão.

\- Eu quis dizer na cidade.

—Uhm... Eu voltei, imaginei que soubesse. A cidade é tão pequena e todos sabem de tudo.

— Não. – Engoli em seco. Sim, Kate havia me contado, mas ele não precisava saber disso. – Não sabia, sua mãe deve estar feliz.

\- Ela fez questão de demonstrar o quanto. – Sorriu de lado e minha pulsação ficou mais forte. Deduzi que talvez fosse pelo o efeito do álcool.

\- Tenho que ir. – Sussurrei apontando para frente. - Foi..., bom ver você.

— Ana, será que nós poderíamos tomar um café qualquer dia desses? - Sussurrou segurando meu pulso e eu prendi a respiração, seu toque queimou na minha pele como brasa. – Conversar sobre o que aconteceu e...

— Não quero falar sobre isso, não quero conversar com você. – Resmunguei um pouco irritada. – Será que você entende? Isso é passado.

Me afastei o mais rápido que consegui em direção a porta lateral deixando ele para trás sem reação, Christian pareceu surpreso com minha explosão e eu não entendia o por que. A festa tinha perdido toda a graça naquele momento, a música, comida e decoração que ajudei tanto a preparar não era a mesma coisa. Peguei uma taça de um líquido transparente borbulhante e saí para o ar fresco da noite. O álcool me ajudaria a parar de sentir meu coração acelerado em minhas veias, e coragem para lidar com tudo.

Desejava desesperadamente que Christian tivesse entendido e levado a sério as minhas palavras. O nosso tempo de conversar sobre tudo já tinha passado há anos, nenhuma de suas palavras iria mudar o ocorrido. Mexer em uma ferida que ainda não estava totalmente cicatrizada não era aconselhável, as pessoas diziam isso o tempo todo e eu não pretendia ir contra.


	4. Lamentar uma dor passada I

" **Lamentar uma dor passada, no presente, é criar outra dor e sofrer novamente" – WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE.**

[Christian]

Quando eu tomei a pior decisão da minha vida não olhei para trás e não pensei em ninguém além de mim mesmo. Saí da cidade sentindo um alívio por dentro, tudo voltaria ao normal na minha vida depois de um longo tempo na completa escuridão e desordem. Tudo entraria nos eixos e seria como sempre foi.

Isso não aconteceu. Não precisa ser um gênio para adivinhar o porquê. Eu estava atrasado nas matérias e me matei para recuperar todo o tempo perdido, sem festas ou qualquer outro divertimento na faculdade. Quando finalmente pude respirar, as comemorações passaram a ser mais freqüentes na minha rotinha e as várias meninas desconhecidas que acordavam do meu lado no dia seguinte também.

O sexo era bom, muito bom como qualquer sexo com um desconhecido pode ser. Mas, os defeitos começaram a aparecer e as mulheres diminuir. E foi no instante em que eu passei a ficar mais sozinho que as questões começaram a aparecer. Por que eu pensava demais em Ana? Por que tinha que comparar ela com um monte de mulheres experientes? E, finalmente, por que eu não disse adeus ou um sinal de que eu estava partindo?

As ligações para casa ficaram freqüentes, no começo sempre que eu ia perguntar para mamãe como estava Ana, as palavras simplesmente não saiam e sempre acabava ficando para a próxima. Foi um longo período até finalmente fazer. Senti um peso enorme sair sobre minhas costas, mesmo estranhando, mamãe respondeu e sua resposta não poderia ter causado mais sensações diversas em mim.

Anastasia tinha seguido em frente.

Mesmo sem o direito de sentir daquele jeito, meu coração afundava dentro do peito e o arrependimento me corroia, até que em algum momento parei de perguntar. Seguir em frente e esquecer era o melhor.

Foi por um tempo.

Engatei uma espécie de relacionamento com Elena, antiga colega de faculdade. Não tínhamos nada em comum, mas mesmo assim resolvemos tentar, muitos casais viviam na mesma situação e eram felizes, não seriamos diferentes nesse aspecto.

Esses breves momentos de felicidades parecia não ser o suficiente, quando o momento que Elena esperava mais chegou. Ser apresentada a minha família oficialmente, um pedido de casamento, uma casa grande, filhos, um 'eu te amo' da minha parte e um monte de outras coisas.

Esse era o passo natural da vida, certo? Então, por que nada disso parecia ser o certo? Não com ela, não daquele jeito.

Sabe aquele momento onde você percebe que cometeu o pior erro da sua vida? Aquele momento que te deixa sem ar, completamente perdido por que você sabe bem lá no fundo que pode nunca ter reparo e que não existe poder para voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente?

Esse momento na consciência tinha chegado para há algum tempo, mas a coragem para agir veio um pouco tarde. Poderia ser tarde de mais para dizer a ela sobre os meus sentimentos, para pedir perdão, mas eu deveria tentar. O tempo era outro e aquele cara imaturo, egoísta e irresponsável não existia mais. As pessoas cometem erros e se arrependem deles também, pelo menos a maioria delas, e eu tinha me arrependido amargamente do meu.

Estava disposto a implorar de joelhos se fosse preciso por uma chance.

A esperança era a última que morria e a minha estava em chamas depois de um longo tempo adormecido.

Foi quando decidi que deveria dar um basta no que Elena e eu tínhamos. Não era justo ela ter esperanças quando eu sabia que meu coração estava fechando para qualquer outra garota, não quando Ana ocupava todo o espaço.

"Eu não queria que as coisas fossem desse jeito".

Falei enquanto ela assentia e se afastava para ir embora, aquela seria a última vez que nos veríamos. Estava escrito em seus olhos. Elena sabia que nenhuma palavra sua mudaria minha decisão, ela não tinha tentado e eu agradecia imensamente por isso, prolongar aquele momento era uma coisa que nenhum de nós queria.

Depois que Elena foi embora não esperei nenhum segundo a mais para fazer as malas e voltar para casa.

...

A semana foi uma tortura, entre resolver as coisas para minha permanência definitiva na cidade e não ter nenhuma notícia de Anastasia, eu estava exausto e sabia que era apenas o começo.

Fui na casa do Elliot e para minha total surpresa uma Kate grávida atendeu a porta com um sorriso que morreu assim que percebeu quem era. A única coisa que se passou na minha cabeça naquele momento, era: Ela sabe! Obviamente que ela sabia de tudo, ela e Ana eram como irmãs e não escondiam nada uma da outra.

Kate era bondosa demais para não ser educada comigo me convidando para entrar.

— Quem é vivo sempre aparece! O que te trás aqui em nossa humilde cidade? – Exclamou sorrindo e foi impossível não retribuir.

— Saudades de casa, dos amigos... – Não era uma mentira, mas também não era toda a verdade. – E como estão as coisas?

— Melhor impossível.

— Percebi. A propósito você está linda.

— Minha mulher sempre foi linda, Christian. – Elliot apareceu e me pegou de surpresa com um abraço. – Quanto tempo cara.

\- Eu sei. Me desculpe.

Estava me desculpando por tudo absolutamente, desde a minha partida sem despedida ou explicação, a minha falta de tato e não ter retornado suas ligações e mensagens e não ter aparecido em seu casamento. Era meu dever como seu melhor amigo estar presente em um momento especial, eu simplesmente me acovardei.

\- O momento está realmente lindo, mas seria uma falta de educação se eu não te convidasse para entrar e tomar um café.

\- E eu não vou ser mal educado e recusar.

\- E como anda a vida na cidade grande? – Elliot questionou enquanto se sentava na minha frente.

\- Agitada, mas não do jeito que você pensa. – Suspirei me sentindo de repente um pouco desconfortável com os olhares. Kate estava atenta e parecia um pouco ansiosa por minha resposta. - Muito trabalho.

\- Por favor, não venha com esse papo por que eu não vou cair.

Meu passado me condenava. Sempre seria visto como o cara que não conseguia se prender a uma única pessoa e não podia culpar ninguém por isso, eu tinha feito minha própria cama.

— Como está sua família?

— Muito bem. Aliás, Mia vai realizar uma festa de noivado semana que vem, espero que você esteja aqui.

— Mia vai se casar?

— É cara, dá para acreditar nisso? Parece que foi ontem que ela perdeu os dentes de leite e andava descabelada pela casa... Agora está aí, uma adulta quase casada.

— E a Ana? – Perguntei finalmente sentindo meu corpo todo tremer. Precisava me manter sob controle, mas estava difícil com toda aquela ansiedade tomando conta de mim.

— Ela está bem e solteira também. – Kate me fitou seriamente.

— Solteira? – Aquela pergunta saiu sem querer e me bati mentalmente por isso. O quão estranho era eu querer saber da vida amorosa da irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo?

— Ela não consegue levar um relacionamento adiante por muito tempo, não sei por que. – Eu sabia por que, por minha causa. – Ela é linda, inteligente e independente.

— Também não sei por que. – Kate me olhou profundamente e eu senti meu rosto esquentar, culpado. – Não é por falta de pretendentes, a maioria dos homens dessa cidade se matariam por ela.

\- Eu não precisava saber desse detalhe querida.

Elliot acariciou as mãos de Kate carinhosamente. Aquela cena doce fez meu coração se corroer um pouco, imaginando que aquela vida poderia ser a minha, se eu não tivesse desistido tão facilmente.

Mudei de assunto abruptamente e a conversa foi preenchida sobre o bebê e coisas que eu tinha perdido durante todos esses anos. Anos me privando de estar com as pessoas que eu gostava por medo.


	5. Lamentar uma dor passada II

[Christian]

Ela era a mulher mais linda daquela festa. Olhar para Ana depois de tantos anos era o mesmo que ver o sol brilhar após um longo período de escuridão, sentia que finalmente podia respirar. Nosso momento só foi breve, Anastasia estava louca para se afastar e seus olhos não conseguiam esconder o quanto. Eu tinha machucado profundamente seu coração e sabia que não seria tão fácil pular para a parte onde vivíamos felizes para sempre, nunca é fácil no mundo real quando um coração partido está envolvido.

O restante da noite foi maçante. Para onde eu olhava não a encontrava, ela tinha evaporado no ar como fumaça. Queria sair e ir atrás dela, mas todas as vezes que tentei fui impedido por alguém. As pessoas queriam saber como era minha vida em New York, se eu tinha uma namorada e muitas outras coisas que fiz questão de não prestar atenção.

Ir para casa naquela noite e dormir foi difícil. Minha mente simplesmente não parava de pensar como iria fazer para ter novamente um momento a sós com Ana. Ela me evitava e corria para longe, assim como o diabo da cruz.

Para encontrá-la recorri à única pessoa a quem podia: Kate. Não foi fácil simplesmente fazê-la dizer, pois ela era extremamente fiel a sua amiga e a ultima coisa que queria era ver a mesma magoada novamente. Algo em meu olhar ou até mesmo as minhas palavras devem ter feito sua mente mudar, um pouco a contra gosto Kate me deu o que eu tanto queria, mas não sem antes prometer praticamente de joelhos que eu morreria antes de quebrar o coração de Ana novamente. E eu pretendia manter essa promessa durante todos os dias da minha vida.

...

Ver ela deitada na grama bebendo refrigerante e lendo um livro era magnífico. Seus cabelos estavam jogados sob o ombro e suas pernas balançavam de um lado para o outro em um ritmo frenético, parecia bem confortável aproveitando a luz solar.

— Você está aqui.

Sua cabeça virou em minha direção e ela se sentou rapidamente com a mão no peito, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma careta.

— Você quer me matar do coração? – Apertou o coração como se com aquele ato simplesmente ele fosse se acalmar. – Você me assustou.

— Desculpa, te assustar não foi minha intenção.

Suspirou me olhando atentamente e eu me peguei sentindo falta daquele olhar, não era de desgosto como na outra noite, tinha um leve toque de cansaço como se as forças para continuar resistindo estivessem se esgotando. Um pouco daquele brilho que eu vivia me perdendo em outros tempos.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Tentando fazer com que você me escute, por um minuto ou mais, se puder.

Não me atrevi a sentar ao seu lado. Parecia que se eu me movesse o mínimo que fosse iria acordar e perceber que estava sonhando. Tanto tempo imaginando esse momento e não conseguia acreditar que ele finalmente tinha chegado.

— Por um longo tempo sonhei com isso, sonhei com o momento em que você finalmente viria dar algumas explicações e pedir desuclpas. Mas, não imaginei que levaria tantos anos. Eu não preciso delas. Não mais.

— Mas, eu preciso que você me ouça por um momento, por mais que você não precise ouvir eu preciso dizer.

— Ok, vá em frente. Sei que irá me perseguir até a morte se eu não ouvir o que tem a dizer.

— Provavelmente. – Sorri de lado sentindo meu coração bater um pouco acelerado e minhas mãos soar feito louco. Eu iria ter um infarto certamente, se meu coração não parasse de bater daquele modo.

— Não tenho o dia inteiro, Christian, então é melhor começar de uma vez.

— Certo. – Todas as palavras que eu tinha pensado durante o caminho, fugiram da minha mente e isso me assustava. Anastasia com a sua incrível capacidade de me deixar sem raciocinar e sem saber o que dizer. Eu estava ali por que a queria, de corpo, alma e coração. Queria mostrar que podíamos recomeçar, podíamos ter um futuro diferente e que eu nunca mais a magoaria novamente ou sairia do seu lado, por que era esse o meu lugar. Queria que ela acreditasse em mim novamente, acima de qualquer coisa. Mas, essas palavras não saiam, simples assim. – Eu sinto muito.

— Você já disse isso e eu não...

— Não, eu sinto muito por tudo de verdade. Ter agido como um babaca e ido embora sem dizer adeus ou ter considerado os seus sentimentos. Não ter nos dado uma chance de fazer realmente funcionar como um casal de verdade e principalmente por ter quebrado o seu coração.

Falei tudo em uma respiração só. Meu coração estava acelerado e seus olhos marejados. Minha vontade era de pegar ela no colo e abraçar ali mesmo, mas não queria ultrapassar a barreira mais do que já tinha feito, foi um grande feito Ana ter me escutado. Respirei fundo e me sentei ao seu lado a uma distancia aceitável.

— Você estragou tudo.

— Eu sei. Te faz sentir melhor se eu disser que me arrependo disso cada minuto da minha maldita vida? Por que eu juro, Anastasia, que me arrependo disso todos os dias.

— Então por que agora? Foram anos e não meses.

— Por que não conseguia parar de pensar em como as coisas seriam se fosse de outro jeito, percebi que o medo da rejeição que eu sinto não é maior que o meu amor e que nós temos direito a um final diferente.

— E não pensou que talvez fosse tarde demais para isso? – Incontáveis vezes, mas eu precisava dar minha cara a tapa e tentar. "É tentando que se consegue", não é o que as pessoas dizem? - As coisas não são como antes, vir aqui e dizer essas coisas não vai fazer tudo mudar.

— Eu sei que não posso mudar o passado, mas queria uma chance de mostrar que nosso futuro pode ser diferente. Nós podemos trabalhar e tentar fazer dar certo, podemos construir o futuro que era para ter acontecido se eu não fosse tão idiota e...

— Não faz isso. – Ana tocou minha mão pela a primeira vez e o contato fez o sangue correr mais rápido em minhas veias, perdi completamente a fala e minha cabeça ficou vazia pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – É difícil admitir isso, mas tudo o que aconteceu me tornou a pessoa que eu sou hoje. Foi horrível, mas sou uma mulher que sabe exatamente o que quer. Começar um relacionamento sem confiança não é o que eu quero.

— Nós podemos trabalhar a questão da confiança, eu vou esperar, ser paciente até você confiar novamente.

Sim, eu estava implorando por sua confiança. Faria isso de joelhos se ela quisesse, faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse se isso fosse trazê-la de volta para mim. Era patético o que eu estava fazendo, alguns diriam, mas eles não sabiam do que a gente era capaz de fazer quando aquele sentimento estava enraizado dentro do peito.

Inesperadamente seus lábios tocaram os meus. Meu estômago revirou, era muita emoção sentir novamente sua boca na minha. Havia um sabor inconfundível que me fazia arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

Minhas mãos voaram para seu pescoço a puxando para mais perto, seus cabelos compridos roçaram meus dedos e senti a perfeita maciez. Mais perfeito do que podia me lembrar. Sua língua serpenteou para dentro da minha boca e eu gemi em contentamento tentando não ficar para trás quando suas mãos voaram para os meus cabelos. Estávamos um pouco eufóricos, afoitos e até saudosos, mas aquela falha humana fez com que aos poucos quebrássemos o beijo.

Por que precisávamos respirar mesmo? Por quê?

Sua testa estava colada a minha e eu podia sentir sua respiração bater em meu nariz e seu coração mais acelerado do que o normal. Me sentia no céu, eu realmente estava nele.

— Eu vou embora. – Seu sussurro havia sido tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi. Foi somente um quase.

— O quê?

— Eu vou me mudar para Chicago daqui a dois dias. – E meu coração havia desaparecido com aquelas palavras, a esperança? Não havia mais nenhuma sobrando e o céu se transformou em inferno, tudo em um segundo. – Arrumei um emprego lá. – Suspirou se afastando um pouco enquanto meu coração quebrava dentro do peito, não era culpa dela e eu sabia disso. – Sinto muito, Christian, é melhor assim e no fundo sabemos disso. Talvez não somos o certo um para o outro.

— Essa... – Engoli em seco com medo das palavras, por que sabia que elas poderiam mudar tudo, tudo mesmo. – Isso é uma despedida?

— Pelo menos agora nós estamos tendo uma despedida.

Suspirei sentindo a facada do meu erro sendo enfiada em meu coração. Provavelmente pagaria por aquilo o resto da minha vida.

— Tudo acabado, então?

— Não se pode acabar uma coisa que nunca começou. – Me olhou de lado e respirou fundo. — É à hora da gente seguir em frente.

Assenti segurando as lágrimas, por que, ao contrário do que diziam, homens também choravam.

Anastasia se levantou meio desajeitada e me deu um beijo demorado na bochecha, pude ainda sentir seu perfume adocicado acariciar meu rosto. Enquanto ela se afastava a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: Ela foi embora e tudo tinha acabado. Não tinha esperança, não havia mais nada com que me agarrar, eu havia perdido a mulher da minha vida e não poderia culpar ninguém além de mim mesmo por isso. Meu coração nunca mais voltaria a ficar inteiro novamente.

Quando ouvi os passos ao longe pude finalmente chorar, era libertador e ao mesmo tempo triste. Se eu pudesse ter somente um desejo realizado, gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e mudar as coisas, fazer tudo o que eu não fiz. Mas, essa não era uma história de conto de fadas, não era tão simples assim.

Anastasia Steele não voltaria a ficar comigo, ela não tinha ficado.

* * *

 _ **Olá, :D**_

 _ **Obrigada a RoCullen1 e a malugargula por terem comentado.**_

 _ **Obrigada também a quem favoritou e segue a fic.**_

 _ **É bom saber que estão gostando. :***_


End file.
